Eternity
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul's a vampire that likes to live on his own. Transylvania didn't offer much that amused him, until a new stranger with jade eyes catches his attention. R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Eternity**

"Gahh! I hate it when the sun comes out so early!" My crimson eyes cracked open as I observed the small amounts of light hovering over my coffin type bed. I got up and walked over to my fridge, grabbed my blood substitute, poured it into a margarita glass and had breakfast. My castle was smaller than most, and my room was my favorite place. I actually enjoyed being awake when the sun was out. I felt it was the best time to observe the humans. I was tall, light tan (ironically enough for my kind), and muscular. My hair was rather long, spikey and managed to cover the majority of my face, its white-silvery color was actually natural and a rather good look for me. My crimson eyes have always been a strange shade of crimson red; they never change color, even if I'm hungry. I usually wore boxers to bed like all the human men do during summer time, but my body has stopped its blood flow a long time ago, thus I'm constantly the same temperature no matter the circumstance. My scared chest was exposed and I merely stretched and did some exercises to wake me up. I went into the wash room and prepared a nice hot bath, once finished I wore my black jeans that fit rather snug, a loose red shirt, a black band on my wrist, with emergency blood pills, and my black high top converse. Though I was one hundred and twenty years old, I still appeared to be like the average twenty year old looking punk. I was just over the whole vampire tales thing and wanted to hang around outside. Unlike my family, I can bear the heat from the sun, and I was pretty good with my self-control. I actually attended some college classes from time to time, if I was bored enough. I even found a job and have gone out on a few dates without anything risky happening. Well, expect for my questionable teeth, my teeth were what made me stand out, they are not like your average vampire, and they were like that of a shark. For as long as I can remember, my teeth have always appeared like that, and I've just lived with it.

"Alright, time to go out on the town." I threw my black leather vest on and was out the door. I loved riding around on my orange and black Ducati in the daytime. A few miles out is a small town with some rather nice restaurants and shops, I usually go there to visit friends or find a new playmate for the night. I was like any other guy that liked to occasionally go out with a girl and have a good time, but lately they've all been the same. Boring, underdressed, tasteless dimwits and I grew tired of them all. Thus I wanted to see if there was some kind of new girl out there that I've never met, someone that attracted me with more than her body, someone-

"Ooofff! Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"What? Oh, sorry." I rubbed my head and looked up. She was beautiful. A girl half a foot shorter than me, pale silky skin, jade eyes a glimmer, and loose dirty blond hair hung down just past her shoulders. Her body was thin and frail, but she had some nice curves, long toned legs, a small chest, and long thin arms. And her neck was enticing. I have never needed to restrain myself this much in my entire existence. She looked like she was around her twenties, and her attire was quite innocent. She wore a pink miniskirt that ended mid thigh, with a white form fitting tank top with some bright flowers, her neck exposed, and a pair of white and pink wedged sandals. She was gripping her purse in pain and held her head; with out a moments notice I lifted her up and took her with me.

"Where are you taking me?"

Silence.

"First you ram into me, and now you're kidnapping me?"

Silence.

"Hello? Well at least tell me your name."

"Soul."

"Oh, nice. It suits you. I'm Maka."

"Nice to meet you beautiful."

She blushed at me comment as I held her close to my chest and placed her on my bike. I took her back to the castle and dressed her wounds. She had a twisted ankle, due to the lack of support in her shoes, and a few bruises.

"There, here's some medicine that will help with the pain. I think you should rest. You can stay here if you like or I can take you back."

"No, I'll stay, but I have a taxi that's supposed to drop my things off at a hotel."

"Give me the number and I'll have them deliver it here."

She handed me a piece of paper and I called them, her luggage was delivered in an hour.

"So, would you like anything to eat Maka?"

"Sure. Anything's fine."

"You visiting from out of town?"

"Ya, it was my dad's idea. He wanted some company over and thus he shipped me off to Transylvania for the spring break. I don't mind really."

"Are you alone?"

"Ya."

"That's dangerous. You're lucky I found you rather than some-"

"Punk?"

"Yes. That's what you think of me correct?"

"Well, you seem to give off that aura, but I feel like I misjudged you."

"Why thank you for recalculating your interpretations. I do want to apologize for being so rude. My mind was just somewhere else."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"Your accent."

"What about it?"

"You remind me of Dracula. It's rather, sexy."

"Really?"

"Ya, and I love that look you have, if more Japanese guys looked like you than I'd be in the dating game more often."

"I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was." Her small hand reached out for mine and I shivered at how warm her skin was.

"You're freezing Soul! Get under the blankets." She held out the blankets covering her and patted the empty space next to her. I wanted to but I was afraid her body would freeze.

"No it's fine, I'm usually cold. Are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm going to rest for a while if that's alright."

"Yes, I'll go make you some Transylvania food for you to try."

"Thank you." Her smile brightened up the room, and for once, I felt my cheeks flush in approval of her "thank you." I watched as she drifted off to sleep, she was so peaceful and angelic. I had to force myself out of the room and into the kitchen just to keep a safe distance.

"Mmm, that's nice Soul. Hehe, huhh?" I shot out of bed and realized where I was. How did I get in here? All I remember is Papa saying I should go and travel while Blair was over and I was walking around town and ran into some hot punk looking type guy and . . .

"Here's your lunch. I hope you like it Maka."

And there he was smiling at me with those cute shark-like teeth. He was pretty attractive, and I guess most of the talking was due to jetlag.

"Thanks Soul."

"Do you feel better?"

"Ya, just a little tired. Mmm, food's great."

"Thanks." His crimson eyes gleamed down at me and I couldn't help but blush. It wasn't just the fact that he was attractive, though it did help; it was his personality that attracted me to him. He was so kind and sweet, he didn't have to help me up and bring me to his house, or rather castle.

"Do you live here alone Soul?"

"Yes. My family prefers darker regions of the countries."

"Like?"

"England."  
"Haha makes sense. They don't like the sun to much hu?"

"Nope."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I'm actually not used to the company."

"Oh." I felt my face sadden at his quick comeback.

"No, not like that. I enjoy your company, I just never invite girls over."

"Oh, so I'm your first?"

His face lit up like a bright red balloon, and it took me a while to understand why.

"Oh gosh I didn't mean it like that Soul! Sorry."

"It's alright, it's true either way."

"Really?"

"But you're so, attractive and you have a great personality."

"Thank you, but I just don't like taking the innocence of a girl away so easily."

"That's rather cool an collective of you."

"Thank you. And you?"

"W-what about me?"

"Well you don't have a boyfriend or anything?"

"I'm not one to trust men so much, but I suppose you're the exception. My father was a cheat on my mom, they divorced and well I never looked at a guy after that. Until I ran into you, or rather until you ran into me."

"Haha, yes I am very sorry about that. Well I am very happy that we did get to become better acquainted after that, and you were able to make one friend on your first day in Transylvania."

"Yes, I suppose everything worked out ok."

"I'll get that for you."

"Thanks, it really was a great meal. I'd like to wash up, do you have a washroom?"

"Yes, here. Let me help you."

"It's fine, you go and put that away and I'll find some clothes to change into. I promise I won't prepare a bath until you come back."

I knew he would worry that I may further injure myself if I was left alone with a twisted ankle and running water, so I just found a nice summer dress to fit into for a peaceful day. Since I wasn't going anywhere, I may as well be comfortable. He was back in a few moments and turned the water on for me, and helped me limp my way over to the bathtub. I managed to get undressed, but couldn't get into the tub alone.

"Uh Soul, could you help me out, just give me a minute." I managed to find a small towel to cover myself and gave him the ok to come in. He helped me in and managed to not stare at me, which I appreciated.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright, just call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Thanks again."

"Sure."

I'm going to die! Her skin was so soft, and she let me help her, I had to force myself to look away. How much longer can I keep this up? I'm going insane! I pulled my hair this way and that trying not to think about her perfect neck, and when the last time was that I sucked on a pretty girl's neck. But Maka was more than just a pretty girl. She was beautiful, bright, smart, and fun to be around. I felt calm after thinking about who she was rather than what she would taste like. I managed to drag myself back into my room and I washed up, changing into some evening attire. I wore my black pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt. I brushed my wet hair and dried it off when I heard her sweet angelic voice.

"Soul!"

"Coming!" I ran over there and appeared before her naked body in two seconds.

"That was fast."

She stood up, balancing herself on one leg as the water drained. Her hair was dripping wet and clung to her body, she was shivering, but she looked delectable. My face reddened as I noticed she couldn't reach her towel. Her arms were wrapped around her bare chest, and her shaking increased. I finally snapped out of it, handed her the towel, wrapped her hair in another towel and carried her back to the bed. I left her alone as she changed and I waited outside the door. My face was still red when she let me in. Her hair was damp and in a side braid, her silky pale legs crossed, and I walked over with the first aid kit and rewrapped her ankle. I was a mess.

"Are you ok Soul? Your face is still red and you won't even look at me."

"I'm fine."

But I wasn't. Self-control was slipping, and I think she was beginning to catch on. I may be polite and kind, but I'm still a man with needs, and if I see temptation, it's hard for me to resist. Than she did the unthinkable, she pulled me onto her and forced me to look into those jade eyes of hers.

"Soul, I'm really worried. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, and if you need some relief, I don't mind."

Her ivory skin turned a light pink when she suggested allowing me to do such a thing. I couldn't say no to a face like that. Lips quivering, jade eyes glimmering, and soft skin underneath me, I was in trouble.

"I want to." Our lips closed the distance. Did she want this as much as I did?

"Me too." She did!

"But I don't want hurt you." I still kept just enough distance.

"I don't want either of us to get hurt." But she kept pressing on.

"Maka." Lust was clearly in my voice, and she knew it.

"Soul." She was begging me now, a fire ablaze in her eyes.

We kissed, it was a simple touch of the lips and I pulled away, pushing myself against the wall.

"What? And how did you move so fast?"

Vampire instincts, but I couldn't tell her that without her becoming paranoid.

"I was an athlete my whole life. Maka, I want to, but I don't want to hurt you, physically (I pointed at her ankle but was also gesturing to her whole body) or emotionally (the whole vampire human thing was complicated)."

"Well I trust you, and I could be on top so you don't have to worry about my ankle."

Gulp! So sweet an innocent, she just doesn't understand.

"No Maka it's more than that."

"But I want you Soul."

Anything but that!  
"Maka, please, we just met."

"I don't care!"

Just like a child, throwing a fit over something she can't have.

"Maka."

"What? Am I not good enough for you?"

"No. I'm no good for you Maka."

"What?"

"You deserve better."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not! Just listen ok?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm not like other guys Maka."

She sat down and relaxed a bit, just listening.

"I'm not always this nice cool guy, I loose control, and when I do I'm very dangerous."

How do I tell her?

She was a bit confused.

"I'm not a murderer or anything, but I have a weakness. I never thought I would, but I found her today."

She looked up at me, with a cute puppy dog questionable face.

"It's you Maka. When I'm around you, I loose control."

She blushed, as did I.

"I've never felt this way about a human before."

She shot me another questionable look.

"What would you do if you found out who I really was? If you found out that I'm a monster."

"Impossible." She took hold of me hand.

"It's very possible, and true."

"Prove it."

"Fine." I took a deep breath and turned into a bat.

"Vampire? Go figure I'd find one in Transylvania."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Ya, oh wait did you make me fall in love with you?"

"What no! I would never use mind control on you."

Wait did she say love? I turned back into my normal self and held her close.

"Did you say you-"

"Fell in love with you? Ya I did Soul. Got a problem with it?"

"No."

"Good." She gripped me tighter and leaned into me.

"I could crush you."

"Try it."

"Never."

"Is getting your blood sucked as much of a turn on as people say."

"Haha, ya kind of."

She inhaled my scent and shivers ran down my spine.

"Soul, I want to be with you forever."

"If you insist." My two main fangs began to grow in length.

"Be gentle."

"Always."

"Nahh!"

Before I knew it, his teeth sank into my neck, and I felt a rush of, pain, pleasure and pure ecstasy. I moaned with delight as he undressed me and I managed to undress him. We were on the bed in a moment; he was gentle but quite passionate. I felt a power surge through my body as I felt my body changing. As I felt stronger, I made rougher movements and felt my ankle heal. It was enticing; he finally released his grip to my displeasure and gently pulled his fangs out. I had a thousand questions, but I was caught up in his embrace. We made love that night and woke to a sun that was up rather sooner than I would have liked. I discovered that not all the roomers about vampires were true. I could still see my reflection, my appearance didn't change, I was able to go out into the sun, I could eat human food and it still tasted amazing, I didn't have any urges to suck anyone's blood, and I was strong but able to maintain my strength.

"Ah, Soul."

"Sorry."

He enjoyed nibbling on my neck from time to time, never drawing blood, but just giving me gentle love bites with kisses in between. We were very happy living together, and I had Papa send over the rest of my things. The castle proved to be a nice home that was welcoming to some family visits and a perfect location for our wedding. It was true that I couldn't bear children, but so long as I was with Soul, nothing more could please me. We were now able to go on living together forever. An eternity with the one you love is all one could ask for in life.


End file.
